


Set a Reminder

by RoxyUsami



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Panty Kink, Size Difference, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyUsami/pseuds/RoxyUsami
Summary: Kabu makes a promise to Raihan that he can’t turn his back on because he forgot a special date.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	Set a Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another fic where I make it incredibly clear how much kabu deserves to be sat on cock all day :D  
> If ya liked it let me know and I’ll lewd him some more :D (I’ll do it anyway)

Kabu buried his face further into Raihan’s pillow as the dragon gym leader worked his third finger inside his older lover. His breath came out in harsh pants as he rocked backed unto long fingers, chasing his release. 

Raihan had been teasing him for the better half of an hour now, but Kabu had lost his zeal to complain because he’s entirely the one to blame. Perhaps he shouldn’t have given Raihan free reign over what they should do on his birthday.

But here he was now, his immaculately ironed dress pants bunched up around his knees as Raihan finally stopped teasing him and slipped a bejeweled plug inside the twitching passage.

"There we go love, you can pull your pants up now, we have to leave in like fifteen minutes, I’ll be in the car." Raihan said as he adjusted himself and began walking outside the room.

"What? Are you not going to let me finish?" Kabu asked through labored breathing.

"We can’t have that darling, it wouldn’t be polite to invite Sonia and Leon to dinner and show up late." He smirked.

"Then why did you insist on doing this?!"

"You told me I could do anything, right? Can’t go back on your word now, it’s too late for that." Raihan flashed him a toothy grin and left.

Dumbfounded, Kabu tried to fix his disheveled clothes as best as he could but considering the straining erection now tenting his slacks, he would have to calm down for a bit first.

He wasn’t one to forget important things but Raihan’s birthday had somehow slipped his mind. And coincidentally Raihan’s sulking face at breakfast this morning had made his apology and suggestion hasty.

But he was right, it would be rude to go back on his offer especially when he had nothing to replace it with. So after fixing his clothes as best as he could with a half erection, Kabu went to the living room to gather his keys and wallet before locking up.

Upon checking once more to make sure he looked at least somewhat decent, Kabu slid into the passenger side of Raihan’s flashy new Jeep he got as a present from Rose and they were off.

"So what took you so long?" Raihan questioned as he moved his free hand to Kabu’s thigh and squeezed it gently.

"You are joking, aren’t you?" Kabu shot him an incredulous look.

Raihan responded by moving his hand farther up his leg and gripping it tighter.

"Tell me how funny I am then firefly."

Flustered, Kabu moved closer to his door to avoid Raihan’s wandering hand but in doing that, all he accomplished was shifting the position of his plug.

"Raihan! We’re almost at the restaurant, we can’t fool around now!" Kabu squeaked out while holding his hand so it wouldn’t start caressing his leg.

"That’s alright." His hand retracted.

"I’ve got something else planned when we get to the restaurant anyways."

"W-What do you mean?" Kabu asked, nervous.

"Nothing to worry about now, Just enjoy the rest of the ride there." He flashed his trademark smile to put him at ease.

And with that Raihan went silent, only bothering to turn up the radio when he heard one of his current favorite songs come on.

Before long they arrived and parked in front of where Leon and Sonia stood waiting for them.

"What took you so long dude?" Leon asked as he embraced Raihan.

"Yeah, I expect this from Raihan, but you Kabu? I might have to tell everyone that I caught you slipping up on being punctual." Sonia jeered light-heartedly.

"There was a little trouble with Kabu’s outfit and I had to help him out but everything’s alright now." He beamed.

Sensing that Kabu was glaring daggers at his head, Raihan ignored it in favor of ushering everyone inside.

After being led to their table by a star struck hostess, they began to look at appetizers.  
Specifically Raihan and Leon looked at appetizers, their lover’s knew how they behaved in restaurants so it was just best to browse the main courses instead.

True to their antics, they ordered two appetizers, both of which took up the entire table.

Ignoring the unofficial eating contest right beside them, Kabu and Sonia enjoyed a polite conversation while nursing their drinks.

It was at the time when Sonia was explaining her new Gigantamaxing experiment that Kabu felt it. A faint vibrating sensation coming from below him, low enough to not be heard but still be enough to make him feel it.

He sat up ramrod straight and looked over to where Raihan was messing around on his Rotom phone while continually shoving food in his mouth.

He had on an absolute poker face, as he glanced lazily in Kabu’s direction and casually slid his finger across the screen.

Sonia’s voice became a lot more distant as the vibration sped up, and with the plug so close to his sweet spot, he was already whimpering.

“Kabu, are you alright? You look a little red.” Sonia asked, looking concerned.

Raihan, more smug than usual, watched him try to gather an answer.

Suddenly all eyes at the table were on him and he had to remember to stay composed.

“Oh yes I’m fine, it’s just a little hot in this booth.” He gave a crooked smile reassuringly.

Thankfully the main course came out before they could  
ask any more pressing questions and he could continue to blame his cherry-red face on his Tanga curry. Unfortunately for him though, Raihan had decided that he hadn’t been teased enough, and while  
he had a spoonful of curry in his mouth, Raihan’s hand began to wander again.

At first he just let it rest on Kabu’s thigh, a show of affection. But soon he made his way up his leg and stopped on the inside of his thigh, a place he knew would be extra sensitive because he left a slew of bruises and bite marks on them the night before.  
Slowly, as to not attract the attention of their friends, Raihan started to massage them. He used his thumb to rub circles into them, all while turning up the speed of the plug.

Kabu was at his wits end, he was now openly whimpering into his open palm with closed eyes. He couldn’t cum now, not here in this crowded restaurant with Sonia and Leon sitting opposite to them. But as he felt the telltale sign of his gut tightening, he acted fast.  
He quickly pointed out something “interesting” on Raihan’s side of the table, and while heads we’re turned, he used the heel of his shoe to jam right down on Raihan’s toes.

Muffling a sound of pain, Raihan relented and shut off his Rotom-phone, finally ending the assault to Kabu’s nerves.

Everything seemingly went back to the norm afterwards, Leon and Raihan began arguing whichever dragon type Pokémon was the best and Kabu could finally hold a proper conversation with Sonia again.

After everyone had eaten and ordered dessert to go, Kabu and Raihan said their goodbyes and began the trip back home.

“You sulking sweetheart?” Raihan asked as he pulled out onto the road.

“I have nothing to say to you after what you did.” Kabu pouted and folded his arms.

“Aw, don’t be like that, It is still technically my birthday and I have one more thing I’d like you to do for me.

Raihan suppressed a smile as he heard Kabu’s head thump against the window.

—————

It turns out that the last thing he wanted from Kabu was for him to wear a custom piece of clothing. Namely, it was a pair of delicate lace panties that had replicated the dragon leader’s signature jacket design perfectly.  
What made matters worse, it seemed to be a size too small making it entirely too difficult to hide his arousal when he stepped out of the bathroom.

“Wow, you really filled those out didn’t you?” Raihan said as he moved to sit up on the bed.

“I feel like you know what size I wear in everything so this was deliberate.” 

”Perhaps, but you’re way too far away for me to appreciate it, c’mere.” He held out his arms and smiled when Kabu slowly walked over to him. His smile turned sadistic as he grabbed Kabu by his waist and hoisted him up to sit on his hips, his cock snug between Kabu’s ass.

“Raihan… just, come on.” He whined as he ground his hips down to get some friction, he was now leaking precum in his panties and had been teased long enough.

“Just one more thing baby.”

Before Kabu could argue Raihan reached into the bedside table and took out a long red ribbon.  
He carefully tossed it behind Kabu’s back and brought it back around to his front, tying a lovely bow and placed it in a way that it was hiding his nipples.

“I think this is the best birthday present I’ve ever received.” He said ogling Kabu. “So pretty, and just for me.”

Kabu began to feel deft fingers slipping away the fabric that was hiding his plug and slowly pulling it out. He let out a broken moan when Raihan started to push himself inside.

As much as Kabu loved riding his lover, he did so sparingly. Raihan‘s cock was simply too big to always just sit on it without much preparation on his end.  
Not that it hurt too much necessarily when they did it this way, more like it was Kabu who always cums too early because he was just so full.

“So perfect on my cock love, it’s where you belong.” Raihan groaned when Kabu’s ass was flush against his pelvis.

“Rai… I’m-”

Before Kabu could finish his sentence he felt a large hand grab his dick through his panties and squeeze  
tightly, effectively cutting off his orgasm.

“Not yet love, let me enjoy myself a bit more.” Raihan then used his other hand to grasp Kabu’s hip and guided him to start bouncing at a steady pace.  
Thus leaving Kabu to feel more of Raihan’s cock splitting him open, and rubbing against his sensitive nerves.

They continued this pace for several minutes causing Kabu’s whines to get louder in volume and a few tears to escape his eyes.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m almost done.” Raihan said soothingly. He adored teasing his lover like this but he was at his limit as well.

So after letting go of his older lover’s erection, he let both hands rest on his hips and he started fucking up into the delicious heat.

Kabu’s orgasm after that was immediate, he doubled over on Raihan’s chest and managed to soak through his panties with his release.

It didn’t take long after for Raihan to finish, with Kabu squeezing down on him so tightly he flooded his insides cum.

Sated, he pulled up Kabu’s chin to place a few lazy kisses on his lips and forehead. Which soon turned into a heated make out session while he pulled out his spent cock.

While distracted by the kissing though, Kabu didn’t realize when Raihan and ordered his rotom-phone to fly towards where they were previously connected and film the cum leaking out of him.

“Definitely the best birthday present of my life.”


End file.
